The Familiar Called Dark Kiva
by Time Hollow
Summary: OK I was on my way to the Kamen rider convention when I get pulled in by some portal and now i'm the familiar of a princess and my belt works! I now work for the princess as her Familiar, so follow me in my adventure as Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.


Ok this is a spinoff of my other Kamen rider story "Kamen Rider Dark Decade: Fantasy worlds" but takes place in just the Familiar of Zero world. This is just a plot bunny I had I don't know if I'll keep it up it all depends if you all like it. I don't own Kamen Rider Dark Kiva or Familiar of Zero or fate stay night. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Summing the King

Today started off as a good day. Hell you could say it went great day. After saving over a year of pay days at a café I work at, and some money I got over the years from parties and odd jobs I do for my folks, I finally had enough saved up to do something I've always wanted to do since I was a kid. And that one thing was you may ask well nothing special, except…..

Take a trip to Japan! The Birth place of Anime and Manga!

…yes, yes, if you hadn't figured it out yet I'm a otaku, go ahead and laugh and get it out of you systems I got time to wait.

…Oh? You done yet? Good, now don't think that this makes me some anti-social loser who no one hangs out with! It's just that I have a hard time making new friends and meeting new people.

But that's not what we're talking about where we talking about like I said before I love all things Anime or things like Tokusatsu. I think it has something to due to the fact the first anime I saw as a kid was Guyver and I also found out about Kamen Rider. I've kind of moved on from Guyver since then, not that I hate but well things change.

These days, I'm more into anime like Naruto, Bleach, or Fate-Stay-night.

I came to Japan to explore the Japanese culture. That to say wasn't my only reason for coming to Japan though. I was here to check out the new Kamen Rider Convention they had in Tokyo. …Right I mentioned I liked Tokusatsu but never said what I liked about it did I?

…wait; I haven't even bothered to introduce myself have I? Name's Rei Nightray, yeah I know like the Pandora Hearts. I'm about 5 foot, 10 inches and I am seventeen years old in terms of age. My hair is short and colored midnight black with blue eyes and am white. For today, I wore a white shirt with black pants and shoes with a black jacket and wearing a black Fedora.

Much of the first day I spent here in Japan was used exploring and getting to see the sights. I spent most of my time before I came here trying to learn the language and I already had a decent understanding of it because my mom is a language instructor and whenever we went to a new country she would make us learn the local language if we didn't we couldn't go, if you count Japanese I now know three different languages, they are English, French and now Japanese. But time to get back on track.

My second day was spent at the Kamen Rider Convention.

My time at the convention was well –spent, the place looked like a fans heaven. They had merchandise form all the Kamen Rider shows to date I even saw some guys doing a reenactment of when Kamen Rider Double meets Kamen Rider OOO. I also saw a guy buy some belts and Rouze Card from the Kamen Rider blade series. Not to say I didn't get my own stuff.

Out of all the Kamen Riders out there my favorite is Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. So when I brought the Dark Kivat Belt along with the Fuestles he used and the one's he never got the chance to the list of Fuestles are

Dark Wake up Fuestle: The Dark Wake up Fuestle allows Dark Kiva to perform one of three finishing moves depending on the frequency.

Darkness Hell Crash: Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake up One," the Darkness Hell Crash is a punch with the force of 65t. When performed, day turns into night with blood red fog. Dark Kiva then does a flying punch with his right arm.

King's Burst End: Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake up Two," the King's Burst End is an Emperor Moon Break-style Rider Kick with the force of 180t and green energy blades.

King's World End: Referred to by Kivat-Bat the 2nd as "Wake up Three," a self-destructing attack with an unknown level of destructive power. As the name implies, it could destroy everyone nearby.

Garulu-Seal Fuestle: This Fuestle seals Garulu by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Garulu and converts him into the Garulu Saber.

Basshaa-Seal Fuestle: This Fuestle seals Basshaa by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Basshaa and converts him into the Basshaa Magnum.

Dogga-Seal Fuestle: This Fuestle seals Dogga by emitting a continuous sound, creating an energy sphere that captures Dogga and converts him into the Dogga Hammer.

Doran Fuestle: This Fuestle summons Castle Doran.

Buroon Fuestle: This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran.

But the thing I'm most proud of is that while in Japan I found Store that make's copies of swords and even though it cost me a lot of money I can now say that I'm the proud owner of my own Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword.

But Kamen Rider isn't the only thing I like, like I said before I like anime and my favorite is the one I'm watching right now is the Familiar of Zero. Though I only watched the first, and second season, I grew to be a fan.

My favorite character is Henrietta de Tristain after watching the show I couldn't help but think that she had a tough time first with Wales then with Saito. I sometimes day dream about going to Tristain and helping her, but then I would come back to the real world and get depressed.

(Scene Change)

"Welcome to the second year familiar summing, Princess Henrietta." An elderly, white haired man with black eyes, wearing black robes and holding a staff in one hand said. Across from him stood a teen with purple hair wearing white regal robes that did nothing to hide her hourglass figure her eyes were light blue.

They were standing in a court yard making their way to a large open clearing were they could see a large gathering of people, each dressed in robes.

"Thank you headmaster Osmond, I'm happy to be here." Henrietta said with a small smile

"By the way, princess is it true that you're also be summing today?" Osmond asked with a raised eyebrow. After all it's not every day someone from the royal family came to their school.

"Yes, after talking with my mother, I convinced her to allow me to participate in the summoning; I thought it would be a good idea, if I summoned with the other nobles to show that while I am a member of the royal family that doesn't mean I am any different than the other nobles." Henrietta said. Keeping the fact she also wanted to visit one of the only people she could call a true friend.

"Well then shall we be off?" Osmond said

"Yes lets" Henrietta said with a smile as she followed to headmaster to the field were seconded year students were gathering to summon there partner that would accompany them thou out there life's.

(Scene Change)

"Everyone, please from a line if you haven't summoned yet, and if you have please make room for the ones who haven't." a professor who wore round spectacles, was bald and wore a robe all the way down to his shoes said.

"Heh, the only one left is Louise the zero." One of the students said with a laugh.

"Well then I guess it wouldn't be much trouble if we join you all, would it?" a cheerful voice asked. The students and the professor turned to the source of the voice and saw to their shock not only the headmaster but the Princess Henrietta herself who was glaring at the student who insulted her friend!

"Headmaster Osmond, what's going on?" the professor asked looking worried, after all it wasn't every day the Princess of Tristain comes to their school.

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Professor Colbert, we just have one more addition to the summoning today." The headmaster said pointing at the princess with a smile.

It was silence for a few minutes there was no sound except for the familiars the Osmond and Henrietta begin to look around nervously.

1. …2…3"WHAT!" the surrounding masses yelled staring at the pair in disbelieve, after all how many members of the royal family came to join the summing ceremony with the nobles?

"The Princess, has decided to take part in our summoning ceremony, and so shall call forth her own familiar!" Osmond said with a wide smile after seeing the reactions on the student's faces.

"Now then, whose turn is it to summon, hum?" Osmond asked looking around to see who was summing next.

"Headmaster the only one who hasn't summoned yet is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." Professor Colbert replied pointing to a young girl with long pink hair wearing the academy uniform gazing at the princess in devotion.

"Ah, Louise how have you been?" Henrietta asked with a smile at seeing the young girl.

Louise looked shocked at Henrietta for a moment before bowing and said in a respectful tone "Your Highness honors me with her remembrance."

Henrietta looked at Louise sadly at her friend but before she could say anything Osmond interrupted saying "Well now shall we continue with the summoning?" looking at Colbert with a raised eyebrow.

Professor Colbert took a moment to respond saying "a-AH, yes you are right Headmaster, Miss Vallière if you please." He said the last part looking at Louise.

"Please, Professor I'll wait until after her majesty summons." Louise replied.

"Ah, that's not necessary, Louise I can wait until you're finished." Henrietta replied

Louise however shook her head saying "Please your majesty it would be dishonorable if I went before you."

Henrietta looked at Louise and seeing her determined look sighed "Very well, then, Headmaster if it's ok with you."

Osmond had been watching the talk between the girls and said "Of course your Majesty Please step up and begin your chant.

Henrietta give him a grateful look walking a good distant away so has not to catch anyone in the summing as some summons were very large and could hurt someone who was not careful.

She stood in the center and started to chant.

_**I am Henrietta de Tristan**_

_**In my veins flows the blood of one of the three holy bloodlines**_

_**I ask of thee to come to my side**_

(Scene Change)__

"Headmaster, what summoning chant is that?" a blond hair girl asked.

"That is the summoning chant passed down thru the Tristan royal family, given to them by Founder Brimir, it's said that it comes from the summing chant the Founder used to call froth his own familiar." Osmond said looking on in awe.

(Scene Change, back to knight's POV)

Ok here we go, I was on my way to the Kamen Rider convention dressed in the clothes the original Kamen Rider Dark Kiva had on and had my Zanvat sword. Deciding to take a short cut I walked into a alley way, when I started to hear a voice.

_**I ask of thee to come to my aid**_

"Who's there?" I yelled but after looking around I saw no one but me in the alley.

_**I ask of you to Journey beside me to be my sword and shield **_

_**I announce. **_

_**Your self is under me; my fate is in your sword. **_

Ok now I was starting to think I was going crazy because I was starting to hear words used in the summing of a servant in Fate Stay Night. Just what was going on here?

_**By the power in my Blood **_

_**By the magic I now call forth in my name **_

_**You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the Void**_

It was at that moment that I noticed a wind pick up and start blowing in the direction behind feeling a bad felling in my gut I turned around.

A green portal was directly behind me I stared at for a moment, rubbed my eyes looked at it again, and then ran like hell away from the thing. But just as I made it to the other side of the alley the wind picked up, it then proceed to pick me up and the last thing I thought as I was pulled in was "I blame Karma for this!"

(Scene Change)

As Henrietta finished her chant there was a blast of wind that made everyone cover their eyes, Henrietta was the first to recover, and she looked at where the wind originated from only to be met with a shock that was quickly followed by everyone else when they looked up.

A teen was lying on the ground wearing a black suit with a red under shirt, and was also wearing a red cape. Lying besides the teen was a sword with a long blade covered in what seemed to be symbols of some kind. The hilt was a golden color with a bat at the top near the blade.

No one said anything for a few seconds before everyone started talking at once.

"Who is he?"

"The princess summed a human?"

"Is it a commoner?"

"Can't be look at what his wearing, commoners can't wear anything like that."

"Look at his sword!"

They continued in this fashion before a groan was heard that quickly stopped all talking, looking back they could see the teen sitting up rubbing his head giving everyone a good look at him, he had short hair colored midnight black with blue eyes giving him a regal look.

Henrietta after being quiet after the chaos her summing had brought made her way over to the teen ignoring the protest from the two teacher's and one student, reaching the young man she bent down beside him and then asked in a soft voice "Who are you?"

(Scene Break)

After rubbing the cob webs in his head away he heard a female voice that sounded like the voice from before ask "Who are you?" Rei looked up and to his shock he saw a girl who looked to be in her teens with purple hair white regal robes that did nothing to hide her hourglass figure he added, her eyes were light blue. But the most shocking part was that she looked just like Henrietta from Familiar of Zero!

Rei took a moment to look at her in shock before her question registered. He took a deep breath and said.

"Rei, Rei Nightray"

Chapter End

Ok I'm not sure about this like I said at the top this is just a test to see how well this story will go if enough people like it then I'll keep it going if not well at least I tried, until next time peace.


End file.
